


Never Go Alone

by childofbarisi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: AJ explains why he didn’t leave Clementine alone in the barn after she was bitten...





	Never Go Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have it as Clem/Louis since that’s the route I went when I played it!

“Help! I need help!” AJ shouted as he got to the gates of the boarding house. Willy was standing in the little watchtower and was shocked seeing AJ wheeling Clem in a wheelbarrow. 

“I’m gonna need some help guys.” Willy shouted as he got down from the tower and opened the gates. When everyone rushed to the gates, Louis nearly fainted seeing Clementine with only one leg, wrapped up with part of her shirt. Ruby was almost in tears. 

“Aasim, grab her and carefully carry her up to her room. I’ll work on her there.” Ruby rushed into the school and headed to her room to get all her supplies. AJ frowned as he watched Aasim carry Clementine away. AJ felt a hand on his shoulder and went to elbow whoever it was but stopped himself. 

“It’s alright, little man. She’ll be alright. Clementine will be okay.” Louis smiled at the boy as he then grabbed the wheelbarrow and took it away towards the basement. 

Aasim helped Ruby as they tended to an unconscious Clementine. They were surprised that she was somehow alive after her leg was cut off. Ruby did everything she could to make sure the cut was clean, wasn’t going to get infected before patching her up. After Ruby did everything she could, she sighed and left the room while AJ sat in the hallway. 

“How is she? Is she going to be okay?!” AJ asked as he rushed to the door. Ruby smiled some and sighed. 

“I hope so, AJ. I did everything I could. We’ll have to see when she wakes.” Ruby frowned and walked away down the hall. AJ walked into the bedroom and slowly towards Clem’s bed where she was sleeping. 

A few days had passed and Clem had woken. She was tired and hungry and Louis was quick to get her some type of food and something to drink. Once her and Louis talked, AJ walked into the bedroom and towards Clem who was sitting on the side of the bed. 

“Clem! You’re okay!” AJ shouted as he rushed to hug the girl. Clementine laughed softly as she hugged the boy tightly. 

“I’m still in pain but for the most part, I’m fine, kiddo.” Clem smiled as AJ moved to sit beside her. AJ looked at his hands as silence fill the room for a few minutes. 

“I.. I couldn’t do it, Clem. I know you told me.. to kill you if you turned. I love you too much to do that!” AJ finally said. He couldn’t leave Clem to die at the barn. He just couldn’t. 

“I know, AJ. it’s hard. When Lee told me I had to kill him, it was so hard. He took care of me, showed me how to survive even if he was just learning how to survive himself…” Clementine began explaining. AJ nodded as he turned to Clem. 

“Rule number one, never go alone. I couldn’t go alone to the school. You taught me that!” AJ told the teen. Clem smirked and nodded her head. 

“That I did. Thank you, Alvin Jr. For bringing me back to the school to get me help. I owe you one.” Clem smiled before wincing in pain some.

“Should I go get Ruby?” AJ said as he jumped off the bed and began to head to the door. 

“No, no. I think I’m just going to rest for a bit longer. I’ll see you at dinner.” Clem smiled as she moved to lay in the bed. AJ nodded as he closed the door behind him as he left the room.


End file.
